buglefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Chalumeau
Hi Chalumeau, I'm the head moderator here at the Bugle Wiki and I just wanted to welcome you here. We haven't had a lot of activity lately, but we're hoping to help new members feel included and have a good community going. All pages can be edited at any time (except for the main page), and you're welcome to create a new page. We're currently working on a project to make a forum that's more user-friendly than the Wikia forums so people can create projects and work on pages together, so keep your eyes open for that. Again, we're really glad you're here, and if you have any questions, just ask me or the other moderator, Ellipses485. Yours Bugly, hanneraaron 13:37, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Hi Hanneraaron‏, nice to meet you. I'm new to The Bugle as well as editing Wiki pages. The few contributions I've made so far include one liners, and I hope to get a better feel for writing pages. Can you write nearly anything, esoteric as it may be? Do most reference something said in the podcasts? (P.S. what do the four tildes mean?) We generally want articles to be related to something in the podcast, but the degree of relation is up to you. Articles like the one on Sark are based on whole sections of episodes, while the Impala Armed Forces was never mentioned in the podcast, it was only extrapolated based on the Ignatius Impala e-mail. You can also write in the style of the podcast on current events, as in the John McCain article. The four tildes are just a way to sign a page. Type it in and your username and the time you made the comment will appear in its place. hanneraaron 17:43, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Hello, I've got a question for you regarding uploading images. I nominated Nikola Tesla in the last podcast, and wanted to upload a photo of him on the "Hotties from History" page. I saw the warning to not submit copyrighted images without permission. What is the best way to go about this? Chalumeau 23:35, 21 October 2008 (UTC)Chalumeau Welcome to the Bugle Wiki Chalumeau, I'm the other administrator here (besides Hanneraaron). I have had similar problems trying to figure out if the picture I wanted to upload is public domain or not. What I have done, and suggest that you do as well, is steal a picture off Wikipedia (which works under the Wikimedia option under the licensing tab) or make a note that we don't have explicit permission to use it but will remove it if the image's owner wishes it. That's what I've done with the pictures I uploaded anyway. Ellipses485 03:34, 22 October 2008 (UTC) Bugle Empire There are a couple ways you could add the Bugle Empire to the wiki, but any existing mentions of the topic on other pages aren't necessarily the best to expand upon, so making a new page would probably be the best bet. We'd like as many pages we can get to grow the wiki in the first place, and it probably would be best to link references to the bugle empire on other pages to a new page than trying to awkwardly work the idea into another topic. As for your being a featured user, I am not positive but I think it will work that it automatically displays a list of the users who have made the most edits. Seeing as most of our contributors make edits once, or from time to time (as is the case with our head admin at the moment, thus the reason I am answering this, which is fine), so that might explain it. Not that your contributions aren't appreciated greatly, because they of course always are. Ellipses485 19:18, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Hi I'm new to the Bugle wiki and I just thought I'd tell you I hadn't already noticed that I made an edit to the bugle Empire just cuz I thought is was just so cool. Is that O.k thanksPunmaster9000 23:20, February 22, 2010 (UTC)